Pennywise Meets Alucardgal
by alucardgal
Summary: Got this idea from the alternate Georgie scene where Georgie lives! Based off of the 2017 Movie!


**Flames will be roasting Marshmallows!**

 **Me: Just something random to share ;)**

 **Everyone from Stephen King's world: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: I don't own anything but this little plot bunny! Now on with the one shot!**

 **999998888887777776665555554444444333333322222211111111111111111000000000000**

It was in the middle of the night, a woman sitting in the dining room of her kitchen. Typing away at her laptop as she listens to her music. Another typical night of can't sleep do to stress during the day. Luckily, she is off the stress this weekend. The woman sighs as she continues, as she types away on the key broad. This woman is about 5'6'', a bit stocky, has amber high lights on her brown hair, and a pair of old glasses that cover her gray blue eyes. She is also known to the world as alucardgal.

Taking a sip of her water and groans, "Ugh…why did I take this project? Oh yeah…I need the money." Now taking a bigger gulp, "I know what can cheer me up." She states with a smile. Ever since alucardgal had seen the remake movie of IT, she has become a bit obsessed. She saved her work, and then brought up YouTube. Searching for the video that amused her to no end, the alternate Georgie scene.

"Hiya Georgie!" alucardgal skips to her favorite part. She smiles big and slightly giggles. As she watched the clip, the video keeps playing. "What a nice boat, do you want it back?" Georgie nods as he says, "Yes please." She watches as Pennywise the Dancing clown offers to Georgie his boat. Not long after the video says, "Here take it." And of course, Georgie does, but he got away. "Ugh…shit." Pennywise stated in disappointment with a funny frown. Laughter erupted from alucardgal at the look Pennywise has, as she paused the video.

"Pennywise, silly clown! You missed your lunch!" alucardgal says through her laughter. "Silly clown, am I?" came a voice from her laptop, which startling her. Making alucardgal stare at the paused video in disbelief. "No way."

The video distorted, as a white gloved hand comes out of the screen and roughly grabbed alucardgal's t-shirt and pulled her into the screen and into the gutter, knocking her out in the process.

 **888888fastforward8888888**

Sometime later alucardgal wakes up, coughing from dust. Looking around, seeing she is in a dark and dank place. Realizing she is on a horrible, matted, and disgusting looking mattress. Heavy breathing, she heard was near the end of the bed, which also sounded like growling. She glances in that direction. She wishes that she hadn't, standing there in all his glory, was Pennywise, breathing heavily. However, he was smiling wide with that creepy lip as he was gazing at her. Spit and drool dripped from his fanged mouth as his smile stayed the same.

Somewhat wary, alucardgal whispers, "Hi…" This making Pennywise chuckle as he replies, "Hiya, Kyla!" The woman in question gulps and asked, "Uh…how you know my name? Also, why you brought me here?" Pennywise laughs as his spit and drool flies everywhere. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." The clown brings his right hand as he wiggles his index finger. "You my dear has laughed at me one too many times! So, why not I have some fun myself?" He replies with an evil grin.

As soon as alucardgal aka Kyla-heard this, she gets up quickly and ties to run. "Oohh…you are going to run. Ha!" She hears the clown exclaim with glee. Kyla did not get too far when the clown tackles her on her back and into the ground. He growls, "I caught you my dear!" Kyla screams in fear, as Pennywise smells her neck. He is tall and quite strong, as he held the poor frightened woman. As compared to her? He is quite dangerous now.

"N-No, don't!" Kyla cries in fear. Unfortunately for her, her pleas went unheard. With a snarl Pennywise bites down hard into her right arm, sinking his sharp teeth in. He then pulls with his mouth, ripping into your flesh and breaking her bones with a crunch then her arm comes free from the joints, tendons, and muscle. Simultaneously, Kyla screams in the white searing pain of the action. Her tears poured from her eyes as she hears him devour her arm. The crunching sound of both flesh and bone, as well as the plea sure moans of feeding filled her ears.

Kyla whimpers not only from the pain, but from the fear of being eaten. Her body trembles in pain, and fear. She hears him sniff her as he rumbles. She feels droplets of drool and her own blood. The clown chuckles, and says, "My dear, your fear, flesh and bone tastes divine." Kyla is in too much shock and pain to comprehend what was being said.

More searing pain erupted as he repeats the same prosses with her other arm as Pennywise continued on feeding. Pennywise swallows what he tore and hums. "Now what to rip off next hmm?" He wonders out loud. As Kyla was bleeding heavily from what was left of her arms. Pennywise licked both openings in a way stopping the flow of blood, as he rumbled, "I don't want you to die to soon my dear! The fun has just begun!"

Kyla continued shaking, whimpering, crying. Pennywise pulled away from her back, toward her legs. He flipped her onto her back, making her yelp. Kyla stared blankly at him as he smiled. Blood dripped down from his mouth onto his chin, and down his front. Pennywise was playing, _'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe',_ with her legs.

When he was done, Pennywise picks up her left leg as he sniffs at the calf. He smirks as he exposed his bloody sharp teeth, and then clamps down hard onto the flesh right down to the bone. With a hard yank he pulls Kyla's leg off from her now bloody hips. Kyla watched this in slow motion. Screaming loud as she can make her vocal cords go before going hoarse. Her throat hurts from all the abuse she has been going through, as well as her eyes burn from her tears. She watches as he literally devours her leg in his jaw of teeth as well as hearing the crunching sounds-the pleasure sounds of feeding was also heard.

Pennywise is now annoyed at her screaming as to knowing no one can hear her. He smacks her with his left claws onto her right side of the face dragging them and simultaneously pulling out her eye, in which he eats. With her being in shock at this, she's quietly whimpering. Bleeding from her face, she helplessly watched as his face came closer to hers. He looks at the side of her face where her eye is missing, licking at it to slow down the bleeding.

"Now my dear." He whispers into her right ear. "We are not done yet."

He did the same thing to her right leg but did not smack her again. Kyla cries aloud and then quietly whimpers as she fell into the unconscious would from being in too much pain.

Sometime later Kyla wakes up to feeling drool drip on her. She didn't know how long she was out for. She accepted her fate when her legs were ripped off and eaten. She looks around with her only eye, somewhat seeing that she is in Pennywise's nest full of random toys from the past. Kyla looks up to where she feels the dripping drool coming from. She wished she hadn't looked.

Standing over her was a monstrous version of a spider. It had deep brown coloring, however the head was something different. The jaws of this monster were longer than her body, he can eat her in one bite!

Kyla asked with a quiet rasp, "Well…you going to finish me now?"

All she heard was a rumble and a snarl. The jaws of the monstrous spider open wide exposing his multiple razor-sharp teeth. While his front legs acted like hands, scooping her up and stuffing her into this awaiting maw. He clamps his mouth close with a snap, killing Kyla in an instant. He chewed what was left in his mouth slowly, enjoying the last of his meal.

However somewhere else in another dimension, since the end of this young woman's life and decided to let it be a nightmare. The entity was a turtle. He made the body that Pennywise was a clone. He couldn't save her mind from the brutal experience. He had put the real version of her back into her world as soon as she was killed. Thus, making her wake up abruptly.

Kyla woke up at her dining room, back in her world, her home. In a healed state, normal before Pennywise got his claws on her. Kyla with tears in her eyes patted herself down, checking to see if she wasn't missing any body parts. "What the Fuck!?" She exclaims in shock.

"It was a dream…it was a horrible dream." She mumbled. Looking to the right of her laptop, she sees a ceramic turtle with a silver and gold chain neckless with a note that said:

 _I am sorry Kyla, I couldn't save you right away. I hope this charm makes up for it. As I have given you a second chance. Do not blow it. -T_

The charmed neckless was like yin and yang but with a turtle and a spider. The shocked woman just sat there in disbelief thinking 'What the Hell!?'

Meanwhile, Pennywise was picking at his teeth, trying to get the meat from his latest meal out. He grows in annoyance, this meal he had, it had made him horny.

"This is why I don't eat ADULTS!" He snarls loudly.

 **0759745987324597324075034703450374503745039750345097340573407530027507**

 **Me: What do you think? Did you like it? I hope I did a good job ;)**


End file.
